With the continuous improvement of the science and technology, touch display devices have been already widely used by millions of people and become people's frequently-used articles. The touch display devices, according to functions, mainly include the touch computer, the touch television, the touch cell phone, the touch notebook computer and the like. The touch display devices, according to structures, mainly include out-cell touch screen, in-cell touch screen and on-cell touch screen; and the out-cell touch screen mainly includes a display panel (i.e., panel) and a touch screen (i.e., touch assembly), and the touch screen separately achieves the touch function independent of the display panel.
In the field of large-size display, the touch display device mainly adopts an out-cell touch screen.
An out-cell touch display device known by the inventor is of full lamination type, that is, the display panel and the touch screen are bonded with each other through an optical adhesive, for example, an optically clear adhesive (short for OCA). Specifically, the entirety of a surface of the display panel, opposite to the touch screen, is provided with the optical adhesive, so that the display panel and the touch screen are fully bonded together. But large-area lamination easily causes the touch display device to produce bad phenomena, such as bubble, and the stress caused by large-area lamination can lead to progressive bubble and Newton's ring, so the touch display device formed in such a way can cause bad phenomena, such as mura, in the process of displaying images.